Second Thought
by snowflake-shona
Summary: After getting detention with Draco Malfoy, Hermione starts hearing voices. And we all know that's not a good thing. Draco Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Second Thought**

****

Summary: After getting detention with Draco Malfoy, Hermione starts hearing voices. And we all know that's not a good thing.

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Pity, I could have so much fun with them.

Authors Note: Since the third film came out my head's been full of Harry Potter and this is result of it. I hope you like. Please Read and Review!!!

* * *

Second Thought – Chapter 1

"You ignorant, arrogant, slimy toad!" Hermione screamed as she stood in the first floor corridor.

"Well, being a slimy toad is still better than being a filthy little mudblood like you," Draco retorted with his followers laughing behind him.

"Really Malfoy, is that the best you can do? Mudblood? Can't you think of anything original?" Hermione quipped back. She really didn't care if he called her a mudblood, she had hears it that often it never effected her anymore.

"Well, not everyone has swallowed a dictionary!" Draco said back.

Harry and Ron were standing well back from Hermione. It was third time this week that Malfoy and Hermione had clashed wands and it was only Tuesday!

"Hermione, come on. He's not worth it," Ron pleaded with her.

"You run along with Weasel and Potty face," Draco said back.

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it towards Draco. However, it did not have the effect Hermione wished. Draco just stood there like it was an ordinary piece of wood, not a powerful weapon. He stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What you smiling at? I'll turn you into a toad, I swear it Malfoy!" Hermione threatened.

Draco walked towards her until the wand was almost touching him and held his arms out to the side.

"Go ahead. I dare you," he said quietly.

Hermione stood in shock for a moment. Now what did she do? She assumed Draco would back now, and now he hadn't, she did not know what to do.

"Knew you couldn't Granger," he said still with a smirk on his face.

"Neither would you," Hermione said daring him as she lowered her wand.

He took his wand out of his pocket and started turn it round in his fingers. His eyes were still on Hermione, wondering if it would be enough to scare her. He didn't think so, and by the way Hermione was looking at him, he was right. The temptation to do something almost consumed him. For years he had wanted to do something, and never could, and here was the perfect opportunity to. But did he dare? He knew how much trouble he would be in if he did. He would be instantly expelled. They would all say how much like his father he is. But she deserved it. She had provoked him; it wasn't fair to make him back down. He couldn't let her win, and if he acted and got expelled she would win and if he backed down. The smile on his face grew as he thought of the perfect way to get her.

"What would be the fun in doing it now? We both know how much trouble I would be in if I did. Far more fun to do it when you least expect it." He inwardly congratulated his cunningness.

"I would know it was you. And so would the teachers," Hermione pointed out still thinking she had the upper hand.

"Well…" he said leaning closer to her. "Accidents do happen." It was a subtle hint of a threat but still highly effective.

Hermione and Draco stood face-to-face, waiting for one or the other to back down, with both refusing. It wasn't until they heard a familiar voice did they finally tear their eyes away from each other.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she encountered the clash.

"Nothing Professor," Hermione lied.

"Just a slight disagreement," Draco added.

"You've had quite a few of those lately," McGonagall said accusingly. "Detention for the pair of you."

"What?"

"NO!" they said simultaneously.

"Professor you can't give _me _detention!" Hermione protested.

"Why, because you so superior to the rest of us?" Draco quipped.

"ENOUGH!!" McGonagall screamed as she saw another insults match looming. "You will report to my office tonight at 7:00. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione said hanging her head in shame.

"Crystal," Draco said menacingly.

"Good, now run along to your classes before I have to start deducting points."

Hermione and Draco stormed off in the opposites directions down the corridor. Thank god they didn't have a lesson because that would be just so much fun, Ron and Harry thought as they walked with Hermione who was still fuming from her encounter with Draco.

"Bastard!" she groaned to Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, this has got to stop," Harry said.

"What?"

"This! Arguing with Malfoy. And now you have detention for it. The thing that separates us and Malfoy is that we are above stuff like that," Harry explained.

"And what you did proved you are the same as him," Ron added.

"He deserved it! I hate being called Little Miss Perfect, especially by him. And just because I got an A on the charms exam," she complained.

"Another A," Ron mumbled. Harry elbowed him in the ribs to shut up, but it was too late, Hermione had heard him.

"So what!? I'm good at school. I do my work and I get top marks. Like that's a bad thing."

"Hermione, we're not saying it's a bad thing, it's just … well…" Harry said.

"Predictable," he and Ron said together finishing the sentence.

"Humph," was the sound she made with a defiant flick of her hair and off down the corridor she stormed. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Not again," were the words that escaped Harry's lips.

Hermione stormed into Arithmancy with a face like thunder, and just to prove a point did not raise her hand up once to answer a question. Ok, maybe once but no-one else was going to answer. Her bad mood continued as her detention with Malfoy grew ever closer. She was still mad at Harry and Ron so decided to go down to McGonagall's office early.

She stood outside McGonagall's office waiting for Malfoy. She did not want to go inside early as she would get 'the glare' from McGonagall. She had had enough of those from Harry and Ron that day, she didn't need McGonagall too. She paced up and down the corridor waiting for him to arrive. 6:50. 6:55. Still no sign of him.

"God she even turns up for detention early," she heard Malfoy say.

"So what, I'm early. It's better than late Malfoy," she said as she turned to greet him. He had a very confused look on his face.

"I didn't say anything," he said looking around the corridor as if it would provide him with an answer.

"Fine, deny it. I don't care," she said turning and knocking on McGonagall's door.

"But I didn't say anything," Draco protested.

"I'm glad to hear it Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said standing at the door. "I would hate to deduct points from the Slytherin House," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

He shot daggers at McGonagall for the comment and stepped inside her office, barging past Hermione.

"Ladies first," Hermione muttered. McGonagall heard the comment and sniggered as she closed the door behind Hermione.

"I have had some difficulty devising a suitable punishment for the pair of you," McGonagall started.

"Great. Can I go?" Draco butted in.

"However," she said ignoring his comment. "I have decided that you will work together to redecorate my classroom."

"Aw man," Draco complained.

"I want you to come up with a design concept, show it to me, and once approved, apply your design. You have to work together."

Hermione shook her head. There was no way that her and Malfoy could work together. There was simply too much bad blood between them. She would like to redecorate McGonagall's room with him. His lungs on the ceiling, intestines on the walls, and the centrepiece would be the black withered decaying heart that would be on display for everyone to see how evil he really is.

"I will allow you into my classroom to work," McGonagall continued to explain. "Tonight you will start on concepts."

"You mean there are more detentions after this?" Draco said disgusted rising out of his seat.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. I want my room finished and decorated by the end of next month."

"But that's six weeks away!" Hermione said horrified also rising out of her seat.

"Oh I am so glad you understand me," she said sarcastically. "Plans for my room are on that table over there," she said pointing to a table on the other side of the room. "I will be in here is you need me," she said dismissing them.

Slowly and grudgingly they collected the materials and headed over to McGonagall's classroom. On the way over, neither Hermione nor Draco said anything. Since that was the thing that got them into trouble in the first place, they mutually agreed to refrain from speaking their minds to one another. It was difficult. So difficult in fact that they didn't say anything. Finally they reached the classroom and Hermione was just thinking about how ungentlemanly Malfoy was when he opened the door for her.

"Ladies first," he said. It wasn't in his usual tone, but sounded sincere.

"Thank you," she said and walked into the classroom surprised at his behaviour.

As Hermione entered she looked around the room, trying to get some ideas about what to do.

"This room is big enough to handle a dark colour," she heard Draco say.

"I agree. I dark colour would suit this room. Green or even perhaps blue," Hermione replied.

She turned round and found Draco staring at her. "Don't be so surprised that I agreed with you. It can happen," she said.

"O-kay," he said slowly. "I was leaning towards green myself but then again I am a Slytherin."

"No, I was thinking of green too. And Slytherin green at that," Hermione agreed with him.

"Bit inappropriate for the Head of Gryffindor House don't you think?" Draco pointed out.

"But I really don't think red and gold would suit this room." Draco moved his head in agreement. "We could make it a really subtle green, so it doesn't over power the room, but is still very green," Hermione suggested.

"What? Like colour changing paint?" Draco said coolly. It was a different tone, more like his usual self, like he had just been reminded of whom he was.

"No, but together we could come up with…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Draco cut her off.

"What? Work with you? Not in a million years!"

"But what about the detention?" Hermione asked.

"Come up with your own ideas Granger. Or can't you unless you've read it in a book," he sneered.

"Fine, but don't blame me if McGonagall takes points from Slytherin!" Hermione retorted almost with tears in her eyes.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," he said sarcastically,

"Well you wouldn't with your family!" she screamed back at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Mini Malfoy. Got your Death Mark yet or are you waiting for a special occasion?" Hermione quipped. Something seemed to snap in Draco, and she could almost see his eyes burning with rage.

"Well, when I'm a Death Eater you're the first I'll come for. And I'll take great pleasure in killing you," and he grabbed a pile of the plans and stormed out of the classroom.

Hermione watched him as he left, and what happened next she would remember for the rest of her life. She was staring at Draco's cold, hard face, when she heard him say, "Stop kidding yourself Draco. She doesn't know what you've been through." Hermione would swear on her life that she heard _his _voice say it, but he did not move his lips. It was like his voice was in her mind. But it was his voice and he had said it. He slammed the door behind him, and went back to his common room.

"What's going on?" she said to an empty room.

Completely stumped, she headed for the library. Her sanctuary. She searched the library for any book that could help her understand what had happened. Firstly she searched the Dark Arts section. It could be something Draco picked up from his father. However, as she searched through such books as 'Deadly Curses and Double Jinxes' and 'Stinking Potions' she realised the answer did not lie here. This was not a dark art. She glanced over at a stand with a couple of books displayed on it, and one of them caught her eye. All it said was 'Voices'. She picked it up and took it over to the closest desk. She quickly looked in the index to give her an idea of where to start when one of words jumped out at her. She jumped out of the way to avoid it as a flew past her, landed on the floor and crawled off underneath the bookcase. But the word below it was 'thoughts'. She turned to page 289.

> > _"Thoughts are curious things indeed. They are what make us individuals as no-one will have the exact same thoughts throughout their lives as someone else. Thoughts can be random, extremely random in some cases, but all have a purpose in life. They all mean something to the person thinking them. They can often contradict what a person says, but that does not make them any less true. In fact a person's thoughts are probably truer than what they say. Many suicidal thoughts are never voiced but many hours are spent on thinking about them. Often comments that are unable to be broadcasted are often thought and spoken, as it were, in the mind."_

Hermione put the book down for a moment. Was this what she was hearing? Draco's thoughts? I would make sense. The early comment, and the paint colour comment were both probably his thoughts too. She never saw him say it, and he denied he had said anything.

She concluded from this book that they were his thoughts and thus reinforced her idea that this was not a Dark Art as what dark purposed would be fulfilled by hearing Draco's thoughts. Now that she knew they were his thoughts, she wanted, and needed, to know how she could hear them. Questions she hoped a book would answer, if she ever found it.

She searched the transfiguration, charms, and even potions sections of the library with no luck. It wasn't until she came across the Occlumency section did she have a thought. She searched the section carefully, and snatched the book she wanted quickly away from the shelf and wrapped her arms tightly around it. She took it over to her favourite tables, tucked away in the corner where no-one could disturb her. She gently placed the book down on the table and sat down in front of it. She stared at the dark red leather cover and her eyes lingered on the title: "Telepathy: To Think, To Hear." She couldn't believe she had not thought of it sooner. She carefully opened the aging and decaying book. The spine had almost corroded away, and all but the word 'Telepathy' was destroyed. The pages were falling out and discoloured by the sun, but still legible.

Although she knew the basic principle of telepathy, she needed particulars. She read the introduction.

> > _"Telepathy is the communication of thoughts or ideas by means other than the known senses. There are varying degrees telepathy ranging from the odd desperate thought to full conversations. The more skilled the witch or wizard, the greater the ability. _
>> 
>> _To master and control this ability takes many years of practise including the study of Occlumency, which is similar. Occlumency can help you understand telepathy as, although different, the basic principles and elements are the same. As with Occlumency, you can block certain thoughts from becoming public, unfortunately in some cases, the broadcast is not a voluntary act._
>> 
>> _If there are two people with this ability, then they can communicate with one another. It is also possible, in highly trained witches and wizards to view what another telepathic person is seeing, although only two wizards in the world have been able to do this._
>> 
>> _Only a few very skilled wizards and witches have been able to master this skill. But a word of caution. This ability can cause you to be trapped in someone else's mind. This would leave your body empty and another's with two sets of thoughts, which can cause insanity. No-one under the age of 50 has been able to master this skill and none should try to."_

Hermione paused at this point, and the words 'none should try to' repeated in her mind. This wasn't her choice, Draco was doing this to her. The question of how had been answered but not why. Why did Draco have this ability? Did he even know? Hermione guessed that he did not as he would have blocked the comments to her. She was just about to read the first chapter when Madame Pince approached.

"Hermione dear, I need to close up now," she said gently to her. Hermione knew Madame Pince very well, that was how often she came here.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Irma, I was just…" Hermione apologised.

"Reading. I know. Are you going to check that book out?" she asked.

"Yes please," Hermione said getting up, closing the book and handing it to Madame Pince.

"Telepathy?" Irma said upon reading the title. "Interesting topic. A friend of mine has that ability," she informed Hermione.

"Really! When did she find out she had the ability?" Hermione enquired.

"Two years before her 50th birthday. She was young compared to everyone else."

"How good is she?" Hermione asked as they reached the desk.

"The odd sentence here and there. Usually some sarcastic comment. Sometimes it reaches everyone and others it is only for the person it is directed at," she laughed.

"Did she know what the trigger was?" Hermione pushed.

"No-one really knows. She says its from years of repressing these comments so her mind found a way to vocalise them," she laughed again. Hermione laughed with her. Madame Pince handed Hermione the book back. "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight Irma," and Hermione left the library.

Hermione looked down at her watch and realised the time. It was 12:50. It was well past the curfew time. She quickly ran up the stairs, hoping not to run into any teachers. She managed to make it all the way up to the Gryffindor Common room without being seen. As she quietly entered, she smiled at the sight in front of her. There was Ron and Harry, fast asleep in the big red velvet chairs obviously waiting up for her. She summoned two blankets and gently placed them over the boys. It was sweet of them to wait up for her. She had completely forgotten about their argument earlier. With a backward glance at the two, she climbed the staircase to the girls dormitory. She quietly opened the door and clambered into bed. She didn't bother getting changed, she was too tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow with the telepathy book still clutched in her arms.

* * *

A/N I hope you al like this chapter. I was going to post this as one long chapter but decided it would be better in parts. Not much (or any) romance in this part, but in later ones there should be. Please Read and Review!

Love Snowflake Shona xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Second Thought – Chapter 2

Hermione woke with a start the next morning, initially thinking at was a dream that had awoken her. She must have been thrashing around last night and, by the state of her wet sheets, in a cold sweat. She ran a hand through her damp hair, breathing heavily. She remembered hearing screaming, the screaming of a guy pleading with someone.

But then it dawned on her, the screaming had not stopped. In fact, it was louder and more urgent now than ever before. She knew it was Draco. He was in trouble. His voice was panicked.

"Please, no."

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She jumped out of bed and bolted out of the dormitory and out of the common room. As she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped. Where was he? He could be anywhere? She closed her eyes, and was thinking about Draco. Where would he be? Slytherin Common Room? Great Hall? Then, as if a page had been turned in a book, she saw him. The image was not clear though. It was blurred with no real outlines of shapes. It was like she wasn't concentrating hard enough. But the image was clear enough to know where he was and whom he was with. He was standing on the front steps of the school, with Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him.

She ran down the steps, jumping four steps at a time. She needed to get there quickly. The panic in his voice frightened her. There must be a reason. Why would Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater, be scared?

Just before she got to the front entrance, she stopped. What exactly was she going to do? She had come all the way down the stairs, and now she didn't know what to do. It would be very hard to explain and Lucius isn't her biggest fan. She hoped that just disrupting their conversation would be enough. She jumped down the last few steps then composed herself before opening the door.

Before her stood Draco dressed in only his pyjamas and Lucius Malfoy pointing his stick at Draco. At the sound of the door he instantly lowered it. He glared at Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he said accusingly, and very annoyed at being disturbed.

"Like it's any of your business, but I'm going to see Hagrid," she lied. "What are you doing here?" she asked boldly.

"I wished to speak to my son," he said through clenched teeth. He continued to glare at her but she ignored him. She couldn't help but notice how quiet Draco was. He had not said a word.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be glad to hear you dropped by when I tell him," Hermione said, almost threatening him. Half of her was screaming at her, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Had she gone mad? She was wandless, and outnumbered, and she was threatening him? She couldn't decide if that was her thinking that or Draco. The voices in her head seemed to be jumbled.

"I'm sure he will," he said coolly.

"Good day Mr Malfoy," Hermione said waiting for Lucius to back down. She was not scared of him.

Surprisingly, Lucius backed down, something she thought she would never see. She wasn't the only one who was surprised either. The look on Draco's face said it all. He couldn't believe that Hermione had stood up to his father, and WON!

Turning on his heels, Lucius left and Hermione headed over to Hagrid's hut. She smiled to herself as she heard Draco think, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank you!" as he stepped back inside the school.

There was no reason for her to visit Hagrid. It was just a lie to Lucius, but she was half way there now, and there was no chance of her sleeping now. Not after all that excitement.

She loudly knocked three times on the huge oak door and waited for the big softie to open the door. She turned around to view the morning landscape. It was beautiful. The morning mist was settled in between the pine trees on either side of the valley softening the harsh green of the trees against the white snow on top of the hills. The top of Hogwarts Castle was obstructed by low morning cloud, giving the impression that the castle rose on for eternity. The dew on the grass sparkled in the low morning sun, and the beautiful song of the song thrush echoed all around. It's cheerful voice brightening the spirits of all those who hear it. Hermione wrapped her arms round her as she gazed upon this sight. She had not realised how cold it was on this morning, and rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"Poor Draco, he must have been freezing," she said quietly to herself. She froze. She didn't just say that? Draco Malfoy does not deserve her pity. She couldn't have thought that. She just couldn't.

Hermione heard the bolt on the door slide open and the heavy door pulled open with ease.

"Hullo 'Ermione. Wot r ya doin' ere at tis time in ter morin? He said as he invited her inside.

"Couldn't sleep. I didn't wake you did I?" she said checking her watch. She hadn't realised it was only 5:30.

"Course not Ermione. Gotta feed ter neezul n puffskien babees evry few owers. So how u bin?" he asked while making them both a cup of tea.

"I'm fine."

"Erd bout ur detensun."

"Not my finest hour," she said ashamed.

"Malfoy deserve it tho," Hagrid said trying to comfort her.

"Maybe," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "Hagrid, can I ask you something?" she said after a pause.

"Of course," he said sitting down to listen carefully to her question.

"What do you do if you discover something about someone, something only you know about? Something you feel you should do something about but don't know what," she asked speaking very vaguely.

"Ave ya tried talking to em?"

"I don't think I can. He doesn't even realise…" she stopped mid-sentence. She had said too much. She couldn't tell him Draco was telepathic, or he would go to Dumbledore.

"Shud ya tell Dumbledoor?" he asked noticing she had stopped.

"Probably."

"Are ya gonna?"

"Not yet. There's something about it that doesn't add up. I need to figure that out before I can tell anyone. You're not going to tell him are you?" Hermione said suddenly worried.

"Course not Ermione. Is ter anyfig I cud do?" Hagrid asked.

"No," Hermione weakly smiled. "But thanks for the offer."

She sat quietly sipping her tea as Hagrid explained about his 'babees'. She smiled at his enthusiasm at being a father figure, but like had been with Norbert. At least these weren't half as dangerous as a dragon, but mind you, if you got too close they would give you a nasty nip!

Finally she decided it was time to leave so when Hagrid took a breathe she stepped in.

"I better get back to the castle. I need to change before class," she explained. She could see him looking at her current attire and getting confused. "I haven't changed yet. I slept in my clothes."

"In der libray were ya?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she said not liking that it was that obvious. "I'll talk to you again soon Hagrid. And thank you," and she left herself out of the hut, not forgetting to pat Fang as she past the sleeping softie.

She ran back up the stairs and into the shower before anyone realised. When she had finished, Ginny and Lavender were stirring.

"Morning," Hermione said cheerfully. The shower had really woken her up, but god knows what had put her in a good mood.

"I hate that you're a morning person," Lavender yawned.

"There should be no hate on a morning as beautiful as this!" Hermione replied.

"Unless of course, you're Draco Malfoy then you just hate everything," Ginny quipped. They all laughed. That was when it dawned on Hermione. Her good mood was because of Draco! Him thanking her (although not verbally) had put her in a good mood.

"Earth to Hermione," Ginny said waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"What?" Hermione said shaking herself from her thoughts.

"Welcome back," Ginny smiled.

"What? I went somewhere?" Hermione quipped.

"So who is he?" Lavender said suddenly awake at the prospect of gossip.

"Who is who?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, by the look on your face it had to have been a guy you were thinking of," Lavender guessed. Hermione could not prevent herself from blushing.

"It was!" Ginny shouted out.

"NO!" Hermione protested.

"Was it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Or Ron?" Lavender added. All the girls laughed, with Ginny cringing at the thought of the last one.

"No way! It was no-one," Hermione repeated. "Anyways, you two better get ready or you'll be late for breakfast," Hermione said changing the subject.

Lavender glanced at the clock on the wall of their dormitory and realised the time. She turned back and noticed Ginny and realised the exact same thing. Both girls dashed for the bathroom, but Ginny was faster and pushed Lavender out of the way and locked herself inside the bathroom.

"I suppose having 5 older brothers makes you fast," Hermione quipped. Lavender laughed and got up off the floor where Ginny had pushed her.

Hermione watched Lavender as she decided what she was going to wear that day. It was like the opening scene from 'Clueless' where Cher is picking out her outfit. She was so choosey. The outfit had to be perfect, regardless that it would be covered up by the school robes. Hermione had once asked her why and Lavender replied, "the wind might blow the robes and people could see what was underneath. Imagine your embarrassment if your outfit did not match!" That taught Hermione never to try and comprehend the weird ways of Lavender Brown.

It got Hermione thinking about her outfits. She had hung around lads for so long that her attire started to reflect that. She was like one of the lads. They didn't treat her, or see her as a girl. She would always wear t-shirts and jeans. There were other guys in the school they must have noticed. What must they think of her? They must think she is a tom-boy or something.

She couldn't believe how she was thinking. She's never been bothered about the way she looked, why start now? She had a rummage round in her drawers at all her clothes. She always brought more girly clothes but never wore them, even on weekends. She had this pretty sleeveless white top and blue patterned skirt. She always thought she looked pretty in it, but she had never actually worn it. Then she had an idea. It was the Hogsmeade trip this weekend, she could wear it for that.

She heard a click as Ginny exited the bathroom and Lavender pushed past to get in. Ginny had really grown up over the last year. Her figure had really developed and her face looked more mature. It wasn't surprising that all the guys drooled over her, including Harry. Hermione couldn't imagine Ron's reaction if he caught Harry. He would be furious to say the least.

Hermione sat crossed legged on her bed and opened the telepathy book and started to read it. Hermione couldn't help but agree with Irma, it was an interesting topic. She reread the passage about images from the introduction. Did this mean she was telepathic too? But that question wasn't as important as was Draco only communicating with her? It wasn't like they were friends or anything. They hated each other, with a passion. It made no sense.

She figured out that none of Draco's broadcast were voluntary, especially the ones this morning. Those were sort of desperate. Yeah, desperate to get out of the cold, she thought. But there was still something nagging at her about the whole scene this morning.

She didn't have time to ponder the question long, as Lavender came out of the bathroom, fully made up, as always. It made Hermione self-conscience again. Compared to those two she looked… simple. She didn't have time to change though, so she would just have to wait until this weekend before she wowed the lads with her new look.

It was time they had to leaving. Not wanting anyone to figure out what was happening with Draco, she hid the book.

The day went smoothly, and Draco didn't communicate with her once, not even verbally. It was like his way of thinking her or maybe he didn't want anyone to knew his father had been at the school, Hermione couldn't decide. Either way, she did not tell Dumbledore about Lucius' visit. Regardless of the implications of him being there, she still felt it was the right thing to do.

It wasn't until that night hat she heard something from him. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room and watching Harry and Ron as they played a brutal match of wizards chess. It really was a barbaric game. Ron had completely destroyed Harry's bishop and beheaded his queen.

Harry had just taken Ron's rook when she heard it. It was Draco. He wasn't panicked, but it was him just thinking things over. Unlike the times before, she decided to listen to what he had to say.

"It's a long way down. Not like anyone would miss me. Nobody actually cares about me. Not a soul. They don't care that I can't stand this life of mine anymore. They all say I'm my father's son, that I'm a typical Malfoy. If they only knew how much I despise my father. Never would I become a death eater. Never. I'd like to see him try and put the mark on me. I won't give up my soul without a fight. I don't care that he's stronger than me, or how many bones he breaks. He can break every bone in my body, but I won't surrender. Although he's probably broken them all at some point in my life already. This is my life.

"But my mother. What would he do to her if I refused? She would take the full force of his anger. Could I do that to her? She can't handle anymore beatings. Another haemorrhage could kill her.

"I'm trapped."

Hermione could feel his despair and how desperate he was. The words "long way down" echoed in her mind. A very curious statement. She closed her eyes to find him. It wasn't as hard as before as she knew the feeling to reach.

She saw him. The image of him was clearer, a lot clearer than before. He was looking out across the landscape of Scotland, with it rugged mountains and valleys weaving throughout the landscape. It was a beautiful sight. But where was he?

"Oh my god!" she said getting up out of her chair. Harry and Ron looked at her upon hearing her voice interrupting their game.

"Hermione?" Harry said. But Hermione didn't hear him. She was already running out of the common room. Draco was on the astronomy tower. He was going to throw himself off!

No matter how much she hated him, she couldn't, wouldn't, let him do that.

"Accio homework," she said and her homework followed her up the stairs. She needed an excuse to why she was up there or Draco would become suspicious. This was not the moment to tell him he was telepathic.

She opened the trap door to the tower and Draco instantly spun round.

"Granger," he said annoyed. "You have a habit of interrupting me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise anyone was up here," she apologised. She was determined to be pleasant to him, regardless how nasty he was to her.

"Well, there is someone up here Granger, so get lost," he said angrily.

"I have homework to do."

"What sort of homework do you do on the top of a tower at night?" he said accusingly.

"Astronomy."

"Oh," he said looking rather embarrassed.

"So what are you doing up here?" Hermione asked as if she was making conversation. She joined him at the same turret he was standing on mimicking his position, with her elbows resting on the stone slab.

"I came out here for some fresh air," he said taking a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and placing the white stick in his mouth.

"Real fresh," Hermione quipped. Draco shot a look at her and she raised her arms in surrender.

"Want one?" he offered. Hermione glared at him with a look that said, "you've got to be kidding." He returned the packet to his pocket and lit the cigarette.

"You know, we should really learn to get along," Hermione started.

"Why?"

"Because there are more important things at stake. And we don't need to fight each other."

"Go and take the most enjoyable part of my day away from me why don't you?" Draco retorted.

"Draco you are not a bad person," Hermione said. "An asshole, but not a bad person," Hermione told him. He smiled. It was a lovely smile. An honest smile.

"Why, thank you for telling me that," he said sarcastically. "That makes me feel a whole lot better," he continued with the sarcastic tone. But Hermione could tell that the latter part was sincere. They stood there together silently watching the landscape slowly fade into the darkness. Wild owls were flying about the school along with several types of bats. They were swooping low, almost touching their heads. So close in fact that they could feel the wind off them. They were hard to follow especially with the failing light, but they both seemed to be mesmerised by them.

Hermione was the first to move. She went back to her homework, which she had already done, and packed it away.

"You not going to do your homework?" Draco asked.

"I'll do it later," she explained. "See you in detention Draco."

"Yeah," he said quietly. As she was walking down the stairs of the tower she could hear Draco thinking, "Well maybe there is a reason to live after all." She had prevented his suicide. A rush of self-achievement rushed over Hermione. He had called out to her and she had listened. But she somehow knew his suicidal intentions would not have been stopped here. There was so much going on his life, that one conversation with her could not change that. But how could she help him? After listening to what he had thought, she realised that his problems were bigger than her. She couldn't stop Lucius Malfoy or Voldermort. He was right: he was trapped.

The detention came round a lot quicker than Hermione expected, but found herself looking forward to it. She had spent quite a few hours pouring over the plans for McGonagall's room. She had bewitched the plans so they would appear in 3D and would appear exactly how she envisioned. However none of the concepts she had designed she actually liked. They were either too harsh with the green or not enough or just looked completely wrong. It just didn't look right. She was not Monet or Lowry, but it was the best she could. Before she went she checked her hair in the mirror. Her cousin, Cassie, had taught her this new spell from 'Teen Witch Weekly', which could straighten the wildest of hair, or so it claimed. She had decided to try it out tonight before Hogsmeade. So far it was working, her hair was beautifully straight.

She walked calmly down to McGonagall's classroom, looking at her pictures in her hands. The more she looked at them, the more she hated them.

'Bet Malfoy hasn't done anything. So they'll have to do,' Hermione thought. 'On the other hand, he does have other things on his mind.'

"Er Granger?" Draco said pointing his head out of the classroom, which she had just walked past.

'Damn,' she thought highly annoyed at herself.

"You coming in here or is the library calling you?" he said sarcastically. For some reason, Hermione wasn't angry with him, and laughed at his comment.

"It's more of a huge neon sign actually," she retorted. Draco laughed at her, and returned back inside the classroom, with Hermione following.

McGonagall was inside the classroom putting away some work for the next day, she looked up as the two detentionees entered the room. They were both laughing at some private joke between them. McGonagall smiled to herself. She hoped that this detention would bring them closer, and hopefully stop the constant fighting. It more than worked. They could almost be considered friends. Almost.

"How are the design concepts coming along?" she asked them as Hermione and Draco took seats at opposites sides of her classroom.

"I have some designs, but I suppose I should discuss them with Dr…Malfoy," she reiterated his name.

"OK, I'll be in my office again if you need me. Need I remind you that this 'project' has to be completed by the end of next month," McGonagall said.

"I understand Professor."

"Good," and with that she left them alone again.

They sat in silence for a while, neither sure what to say. Finally Draco spoke up.

"So what did you come up with?" he said sounding rather tired.

"Not a lot. I don't really like them either," she admitted handing the designs to Draco. "What about you?"

"Same." Hermione got up and took his designs off his desk. She had a quick flick through and she was amazed. They were brilliant, certainly better than anything she could have imagined.

"These are brilliant, why don't you like them?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione looked at his designs more carefully. There was this one that she was particularly keen on. It was green, but only subtlety. The walls were cream, but a band at the top was dark Slytherin green, making the ceiling look lower than it actually was. There was this rug under McGonagall's desk, that Draco must have designed himself, which was again cream and green. The alcoves were also green but a lot lighter green than the top of the walls, so they appeared to have more light in them. The wooden panelling in the room was left untouched apart from the flat panels which were dark green, with the Gryffindor badge painted in the middle of each. The wood around the top windows were painted dark green, to match the top of the wall. The ceiling had a beautifully carved coving already, and Draco highlighted it by painting it a shade of green the was lighter than the dark, but not too light. The ceiling itself was cream and the three ceiling roses were the same green as the coving. There was a huge Gryffindor badge on the back wall behind the blackboard too. It was perfect. It would be a huge change for the room, making it lighter, but the dark green adding a bit of interest to the room.

"What about this one?" Hermione said handing him the design. He looked at it.

"You don't think it's too green for Head of Gryffindor?" he questioned.

"No, I think it's perfect. Although, I wouldn't paint the wood around the top windows. I think it would be better if they were left as the dark brown," Hermione suggested. "And I would add seating to the alcoves for when we have to do our own research."

"We could spilt the books into two bookcases and have one at each alcove," Draco added.

"That would be brilliant," Hermione said pulling a chair up and sitting opposite Draco while he improved his designs.

Strangely, the night went well. After making minor adjustments to the room, they were ready to present the design concept to McGonagall. But they both decided it was too late to go now, so would leave until the next detention, whenever that was. Instead, they talked. Hermione couldn't help but find it strange that Draco and herself were talking, but they were. They talked about teachers and Hogwarts to begin with but the conversation developed.

"Snape can be cruel" Draco agreed.

"Not shit Sherlock," Hermione quipped.

"Well, if I'm Sherlock Holmes, that would make you Watson wouldn't it?" He retorted. Hermione laughed. "When you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said realising something. "You've read Sherlock Holmes?" Hermione asked.

"So?" Draco said.

"No it's just… I didn't expect that."

"From someone like me?" he added angrily.

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah it was. How does a pureblood wizard like me know about muggle books? Don't think that you know me Granger," he said standing up.

"I really didn't mean it like that. Most people haven't read Sherlock Holmes," she explained. "Draco I'm sorry."

"Whatever," and one again, he stormed out.

Hermione sighed. 'Now there's an angry and passionate person,' Hermione thought. She gathered up the designs, careful not to bend their preferred design and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry and Ron were not in the common room, so Hermione headed straight up to bed. Inside, Lavender and Ginny were immersed in deep conversation about some guy no doubt Hermione thought. Hermione put the designs down on the bed and flopped down beside them. Lavender came over and picked up the design.

"This is good," Lavender commented.

"Thanks," Hermione said tired.

"Enjoy your detention with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," Hermione said sarcastically.

"The Hogsmeade trip will cheer you up," Lavender sympathised.

"God I hope so," Hermione said. Lavender and Ginny returned to their conversation before Hermione rudely interrupted them, while Hermione got changed for bed.

Once in bed, she pulled the curtains round and got the book on Telepathy out. She continued to read it. She now realised that she could hear Draco's thoughts because he was desperate, desperate for anyone to hear his cries. She had heard them, but what to do about them. She wondered if Draco could hear her thoughts. She needed to read this book very carefully before she tried anything though. She didn't want to be trapped in his mind. Imagine what could be in there! But something was niggling away at her, a question really only Draco could answer. Why her?

* * *

A/N – More coming soon. I know there isn't any romance in this, but just wait. I'm getting there. Love Snowflake Shona xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Thought - Chapter 3**

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade trip and Hermione had gotten up early specially. She needed time to get ready. It was still early, and all the other girls were still asleep. Hermione crept into the bathroom, and put a silencing charm so she didn't wake them with the sound of her shower. As she let the hot water flow over her body she closed her eyes and her mind drifted.

She imagined herself in an unknown country house. It was beautiful. White exterior, with large Georgian windows, and hundreds of acres of gardens. It was beautiful. It was sunny, and could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin. She was wearing what she was planning for the trip. Her hair was straight and it shone in the radiant light. She decided to wander these beautiful grounds. Red squirrels were hopping around at the bases of trees searching for their hordes of nuts and other treats, and the trees were awake with the song of the robin singing away at the top of it's voice. She walked down the gravel path that lay in front of her that led down to the side of the house. The main door was closed, but one of the side doors was open. Hermione took a step to enter when a person came into the doorway. He stopped dead.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said.

Hermione instantly opened her eyes. Was she just dreaming of Draco Malfoy? Her heart was racing.

She turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around her and sat on the bathroom rug with her knees curled up. That felt so real, but it was not a place that she knew. Then a thought occurred to her. Was that his dream?

She had read in that book that people who are telepaths their minds are more open than others so it could be possible for others to access their minds, especially when relaxed. That made sense, Draco was probably asleep so he would be very relaxed. However, that would still mean that she was a telepath. Could that be possible? She could hear someone's thoughts, and now seemingly enter their mind. It was possible, but not an idea Hermione welcomed. Did that mean he can hear me now? That house was real. She knew it in her heart that it was although she had never been there before. However, she had heard the Malfoy Mansion described as beautiful, and similar to that, but was that where she was?

But why was Draco dreaming about home? It looked so peaceful, serene, a place he can escape to. His happy place. That was it. That house and grounds were his happy place. Hermione then laughed thinking of her happy place and how childish it was compared. He happy place was a neon green field with tall grass with a forest to one side. In the field were hundreds of rabbits of all different colours. There were brown, black, white, blue, orange, green, red, purple, all colours. It was a place her mother had invented for her when she was a little girl and she had a nightmare one night. From then on it had been her happy place. Draco's seemed to make sense. It was a happy house, maybe because Lucius wasn't there, and the sun was shining, but it gave him peace when he needed. Maybe he had had a nightmare. Hermione's dreams had been uncomfortable that night, maybe that was why. He needed his happy place a place he can relax by himself. Which probably explains his shocked reaction at her presence.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a banging on the door. She opened it up and there was Lavendar standing there tapping her foot.

"Are you deaf? I've been banging on the door for the last ten minutes."

"Oh sorry, I was in the shower," Hermione apologised as Lavendar pushed past to get into the bathroom. Hermione had not realised how long her had been in there. 'Whoops,' she thought to herself. She shook her head to get the thought of Draco out of it and got changed into her outfit.

When she was finished straightening her hair she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad,' she thought. 'Who are you kidding? You look incredible,' another part of her head contradicted. Hermione blushed at her own thought. She never was good at taking compliments, even from herself!

The girls went down stairs to meet the rest of the year group at the front doors waiting to go to Hogsmeade. The attention Hermione was getting from the lads was amazing. All the lads turn their heads when they saw her coming. Lavendar was beaming like it was all her idea, while Hermione was just concentrating on not going bright red from the attention. They made it to the front door where Hermione met up with Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys," she said in a normal friendly tone. Harry and Ron looked her up and down.

"WOW," they both said together.

"Guys, please don't," she pleaded with them. She hoped of all people they wouldn't say anything. It was just weird. They were like brothers to her, she couldn't seem for anything but, and it made her uncomfortable when they were checking her out. It wasn't the only comment she heard either. Another wow came from another direction. It was Draco. She knew his voice by now. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to catch them. Her heart was already racing, and would stop if she caught those grey eyes.

"Gather round everyone," Professor Sprout could be heard shouting above the hustle of the group. Hermione started to move towards her to hear the usual safety precautions talk when she felt restricted. She turned round to see Professor McGonagall had hold of her in one hand and Draco in the other.

"Professor?" Hermione said confused.

"Do you mind?" Draco said rather rudely.

"I'm afraid neither of you are going on the trip today."

"And why not?" Draco said still being rude.

"Because you have a detention to attend," she informed the pair. Draco groaned.

"Come along," and she led them back inside the castle and back to her room on the first floor.

Hermione was disappointed especially since it was such a beautiful day to be stuck indoors. She had a quick sideways glance at Draco and noticed he wasn't that disappointed. 'Wonder why," she thought. They sat down again in McGonagall's room with the plans in from of them. McGonagall sat opposite.

"Well, let me see what you have come up with?" You could hear in her voice that she didn't expect much. Draco picked up the final copy of the plan and handed it to her, almost throwing at her. She glared at him, and then looked down at the plan. Her eyes widen and looked more closely at the plan. Her face became expressionless so neither knew what she was thinking. For several minutes she examined the plan until she finally put the plan on the table and leaned back in her chair. They both tensed up.

"I love it. It different, and bold. Certainly a change for this room." They breathed a sigh of relief. "I want you to get started on actually decorating it now."

"But Professor…" Hermione started to protest.

"Yes Miss Granger?" McGonagall said looked down at Hermione.

"I can't paint in these clothes," Hermione said quietly. It had taken her hours to get ready so she didn't want to just taken them straight off.

"Miss Granger, I am not expecting you to paint this room with conventional paint. You will use your wands to paint. It's far cleaner and quicker," McGonagall told her. "Your pretty clothes will not be ruined I assure you."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said relieved.

Professor McGonagall left them together with the paint and the spells they needed to decorate the room.

"So," Draco said breaking the silence.

"So," Hermione imitated him.

"Where should we start?" Draco asked.

They got on with the painting. Still paranoid her clothes would get ruined, Hermione put an overall over the top, which wasn't very flattering, but at least it kept them clean. It was a good thing too, because Draco and Hermione ended up having a paint, throwing it off each other. It got in her hair and all over his shirt and trousers. It all started off when Draco painted a target on Hermione's bum. She then retaliated by throwing paint off him and escalated. Finally Draco pinned her down with her hands beside her head and his body over hers. It was the cliché moment, as Draco leaned in to kiss her. Hermione wanted him to, but before their lips touched another cliché happened: McGonagall was standing at the door.

"Ahem," she coughed. Draco instantly got off her and Hermione jumped off them floor brushing down her overalls. The smile on McGonagall's face was torture.

"I take it you've finished?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes Professor," they both said quietly.

"Good. It's looks good. You may both go back to your common rooms. I'm sure you have homework to be finished."

"Yes Professor," they said and walked out of her room. Hermione walked off from her room without a glance at Draco. But she still could hear him.

"I nearly kissed her! Who am I kidding, that's what I've always wanted. But it almost happened," she heard. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, her body was heating up from her feet rising in her like she was standing in a pool of boiling water. She felt faint. She needed to get out. Instead of going to her common room she headed outside for some fresh air.

She had nearly kissed Draco Malfoy! She had wanted him too. What was the matter with her? But his words echoed in her mind, "What I've always wanted." Has he always felt this way for me?

Regardless how many times she told herself that it was Draco Malfoy, she couldn't see him as he once was. She had had fun painting, and knowing what she did, she realised that his front was not him. A Shakespeare quote came to mind, "look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't." But with Draco it was the opposite way round. He was the personification of the evil serpent on the outside, but an innocent flower underneath. Her feelings about him had changed. He was no longer the loathsome toad she spent her time plotting against. He was now the desperate innocent that she felt for. What she felt for him, she was still unsure.

In the distance she could her the joyful banter of the Hogsmeade group coming back from their excursion. Deciding she didn't want to talk to anyone, she ran up to the common room and locked herself in the bathroom, and ran herself a bath.

At dinner that night Harry and Ron spent what felt like explaining everything that had happened including Neville setting off a cosmic bomb in the middle of the town. It stank something rotten apparently, but Hermione wasn't interested. Harry suddenly stopped his story, and looked at Hermione.

"What?"

"You have green paint in your hair?"

"I mustn't have got it all out," she said reaching to see where it was.

"What have you been doing?" Ron asked just as confused.

"Painting McGonagall's room. Remember? My detention with Dra…Malfoy," she corrected herself. "I did tell you guys about it."

"Oh, sorry, must have forgot," Harry apologised, though she could tell he wasn't that sorry, especially since he went straight back to his story.

She could sense that Draco was just as bored as she was while Crabbe and Goyle retold the same story. His mind was wandering too. He was thinking of her, and their almost kiss.

"Why did I let myself get that close to her? I know I love her and all, but I've never shown it to her. But she was flirting with me." Hermione had to agree with him on this. She had been overly flirty with him, for a reason beyond explanation. "And she wanted you to kiss her. What would have happened if McGonagall wasn't there?" A thought Hermione had also chewed over in her mind. Oh how different her thoughts would be! "I'm so glad I didn't go to Hogsmeade. Oh go!" What? Hermione thought. What's wrong? She was worried for a moment. "He is going to be so pissed!" Who? Hermione didn't have to wait long for an answer as Lucius Malfoy barged into the Great Hall and stormed straight up to Dumbledore.

"Why, hello Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said without lifting up his head and continuing to enjoy his evening meal.

"Dumbledore, I require a better explanation than this woman gave me as to why my son was prevented on going to Hogsmeade?" he said indicating that McGonagall was the woman he was referring to.

"He had detention Lucius," Dumbledore simply said.

"Draco here!" Lucius bellowed to his son. Dutifully Draco rose from his seat and walked over to where his father was standing. Hermione heard him say, "woof woof," in his mind, which made her feel concerned. A moment ago his thoughts were somewhat happy, now she could feel him going off the scale of depression.

"I want an explanation," Lucius demanded.

"Lucius, your son was caught fighting with another student in the corridors so was given detention. I apologise if he was meant to meet you there, especially since you are such a busy man, but the rules cannot be broken," Dumbledore explained it for him.

"This is riduculus," Lucius said raising his stick in the air. Draco flinched as he did so. He straightened himself straight back up, but it was too late, Lucius and everyone had seen it.

"Shit! Shit!! Shit!!!!" he swore to himself.

"What is the matter with you boy?" Lucius said with a slight threatening tone towards his son. Draco had to think fast, and fast he was.

"Potter's put a hex on me, and I'm waiting for it to catch up with me," he lied. Harry was about to protest, when he heard Hermione's voice in his head.

"Harry, please admit that it was you." Harry looked at her and her pleading eyes knew she had said and meant it.

"Is this correct Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked. Harry looked at Hermione again.

"Yes Professor," Harry lied.

Draco's head shot round and his face was full of confusion. He thought Harry would instantly deny it. However he looked at Hermione sitting next to him, and suddenly it all made sense. He turned back round and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"In Harry's defence Professors, Draco hexed Harry first," Hermione defended Harry. However, it was not for Harry's defence, it was for Draco to understand. He caught her gaze and understand he did.

"Is this true, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor," Draco mumbled.

"I have no choice but to award detentions to the pair of you for tonight," McGonagall said. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione kicked him sharply in the shins to stop him.

"I still wish to discuss with you the matter of the Easter vacation being cancelled Professor Dumbledore," Lucius butted in.

"Of course, would you follow me to my office Lucius and we can discuss it there more privately?" Dumbledore invited him. Lucius slightly bowed.

"And you!" Lucius whispered to his son. "Don't embarrass me like that again, so I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sir," Draco replied.

"Good," and he walked off to Dumbledore's office.

The usual chatter continued in the Great Hall giving Harry and chance to talk to Hermione.

"Why did you make me do that? Now I have detention!" Harry complained.

"It's OK, I'll do your detention," Hermione negotiated. Harry was taken back by her willing to do a detention.

"Really?" Harry asked her to repeat.

"I'll think of something to take the blame off you. Don't worry," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry said really appreciated it too. He couldn't get detention while captain of the Quidditch team.

Draco was sitting in McGonagall's office waiting for Harry to turn up. He was quiet for once, but he was too busy thinking about Hermione. Could she hear his thoughts? Was that why she was being so nice to him? Then it got him thinking about everything he thought about round her. He had a very good memory, one thing that was an advantage during exams, therefore he could then recall all his thoughts for the last few days. God, what if she heard me earlier? He would have blushed if he were not already very good at hiding his emotions. He really needed to talk to her. But first he had to deal with this detention. He didn't really care about the detention, even though it was a lie that got him here, he could not tell the truth no matter what. He heard the door click open, about three after the time they were supposed to arrive.

"About time… Hermione?" Draco said confused as Hermione came into the Office not Potter.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said just as confused.

"My apologies for being late," she said and sat down beside Draco.

"An explanation is required Miss Granger as to why you have shown yourself and Mr Potter has not," McGonagall pressed her.

"Professor McGonagall, it was not Harry who hexed Malfoy," she explained. Draco was somewhat hurt by the use of his old nickname, but for the current purpose it was probably better. "It was I who hexed him. Harry was just trying to keep me out of trouble especially since I had just finished a previous detention for the same crime."

"So he lied for you?" McGonagall got her to repeat.

"Yes."

"So why did Mr Malfoy say it was Mr Potter?" McGonagall said trying to catch her out.

"Because I wanted get Potter in trouble," Malfoy added.

McGonagall looked at the pair clearly unconvinced by the story, but since there was two people willing to do detention, for what ever reason, she was not going to complain.

"You can take Mr Potter's place then, Miss Granger. Though I must say how disappointed I am with you. This sort of behaviour is not expected from an intelligent young woman such as yourself," McGonagall condemned her behaviour. Hermione hung her head in shame. McGonagall set them a writing task to be done in her newly decorated classroom. She liked the irony of the first people to have a normal detention in it were the ones who actually painted it!

Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the room to Draco and put her head and scribbled away on the piece of paper. They had to write an essay on why hexing other students was a bad thing. However, she was conscience of Draco looking at her. She didn't want to talk to him. She knew what was in his (and her) mind and it scared her. She wanted to help Draco and then did not want Harry to get into trouble so agreed to do the detention but did not know what to say to Draco.

"How long have you known?" she heard him say from across the room.

"Known what?" she said, hoping the conversation would die.

"That."

'Damn,' she thought. That was in her head. It was so common for her to hear it that it no longer sounded different to when he spoke normally. She lifted her head up and looked across at Draco. He got up and quickly came and sat beside her.

"How long have you been hearing my thoughts?" Draco asked, clearly concerned about what she had heard.

"A while. A few weeks maybe."

"I few weeks!! Oh God she heard…" he thought.

"… yeah I heard that." Hermione answered.

"So you really were in my happy place," Draco realised.

"Yeah that was me. It's beautiful. Not what I imagined," she admitted.

"At least it's not a green field with multicoloured rabbits," he quipped.

"You've seen my place?" Hermione asked suddenly very embarrassed.

"Yeah, just before I met you in mine, I was there." He said. "It's a nice little place," he added after seeing her embarrassed expression.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked.

"Ever since I looked at you in the Great Hall earlier tonight," he admitted. "You knew that I had screwed up, and you bailed me out. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled. There was still so much that she wanted to ask, so much she knew was wrong for this moment, and would have to wait. But one thing she felt bold enough to ask.

"So you've always wanted kiss me then?" she asked. He smiled and nervously laughed.

"Err… yeah," he admitted. "Who would have thought it?"

"Certainly not me, but you're just full of surprises aren't you?" she said smiling.

Draco cupped Hermione's face with his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. They were beautiful eyes, deep and thoughtful. He quickly looked round at the door to ensure that McGonagall wasn't standing there again and then he kissed her. It was gentle and full of emotion. It sent her body on fire and she wrapped her arms rounds his neck to pull him in closer. His hands slid from her face to his waist where they rested comfortably massaging her back. When they broke apart they looked at each other and smiled. Draco kissed her forehead and sat back again.

"Always wanted to do that," he said. Hermione laughed.

"Well now you have, you don't have to do it again do you?" she teased.

"I didn't say that," he said leaning forward again and pulling her towards him for another kiss.

* * *

A/N – Sorry this has taken so long to write, but I've been busy getting ready for Uni. Now I have more free time so I can keep this more up to date. Sorry about the delay. Please review!! Love Snowflake Shona xXx


End file.
